


A Lovely Trick

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, silly and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Love is a game that two can play and both win."--Eva Gabor</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Barry catches Captain Cold kissing Barry--wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sonicpager on tumblr! they prompted: _please do one where there is two barry. either from the earth 2 or sebastian smythe (glee) and len mistakenly kiss him because he thought that was his barry. and barry got jealous but liked what he saw and things heat up._
> 
> I think they might've meant BarryxBarryxLen but I'm not really into that sort of thing so it turned into Barry-2/Len and Len/Barry-1 in the end haha. Hope you like it anyways!
> 
> Not beta'd. Enjoy!

Len can freely admit he’s fascinated by Earth-2. Especially by the fact he’s apparently the _mayor_ , but that’s not the only element of intrigue. The whole atmosphere of this other Earth is intoxicating; the faint haze that seems to lurk everywhere, and the technological advancements that seem straight out of a comic book— _fascinating_. It helps that Len also isn’t supposed to be here, technically. That factor ignites the thrill of the chase and the adrenaline of rebellion.

Len walks leisurely through the streets; he keeps his hands in his pockets and walks at a careful pace. He’s got the hood of his parka drawn close to his face and his usual Captain Cold glasses obscuring most of his face. It’s a necessary trouble, lest someone mistake him for—as Barry calls it— _Snart-2_. It’s actually nice to be able to stroll the streets without much worry. On his regular Earth, he can’t be out and about as either Snart or Captain Cold. Here, Snart is a respectable man and Captain Cold doesn’t exist. It’s a pleasantry Len has long missed.

The pleasant buzz in his chest grows when he catches site of a familiar face up ahead. The kid looks ruffled, as though he’s been dragged along on some sort of adventure. Barry-2 is standing at a coffee stand and seemingly muttering to himself as he pays. Len watches as he walks closer and wonders what Barry-2 is really like. Regular Barry, Earth one Barry, hadn’t wanted to delve into details about the other Earth. Len had gotten a far too short recap, and was aching to know more.

Len’s strides pick up in pace until he’s fallen in step with this Barry. This Barry who has ruffled hair like feathers, and whose shirt is half-tucked in, whose glasses are slipping fast down his nose. This Barry startles when Len brushes their arms together; this Barry nearly drops his coffee. “Can I help you?” His voice is high and indignant and it takes enormous restraint for Len not to laugh. This Barry is so _very_ different from the one he knows. “Excuse me.” Barry-2 pouts and pushes his glasses back into place.

“Sorry, kid, you’re just too cute.” Len purrs. “Couldn’t help but take a closer look.” He pointedly looks Barry-2 up and down with a predatory smile. The kid flushes a bright pink all the way to his hairline.

“Do I know you?” This Barry snaps.

“Not exactly…” and Len wonders if this Barry has met Len-2, and not for the first time Len wonders what his doppelganger is like. “But I know you.” Len reaches out a hand to tousle Barry-2’s hair. Len idly wonders in the back of his mind if this is a bad idea; sure, it’s undoubtedly inappropriate, but if this Barry doesn’t realize he’s a doppelganger of the beloved mayor, it might be okay…

This Barry opens his mouth to retort, probably something less than witty if Len’s gut is right. Len decides he doesn’t really want to hear what this kid is going to say and instead invades Barry-2’s space. Len smirks at the answering squeak, and kisses this Barry before the moment passes. Len is a little stunned when Barry’s lips open for him and the kid kisses back for even just a brief moment. Before he can really register what’s happening, Len is pulled back from the speedster’s doppelganger.

“Why am I surprised? Why am I ever surprised by what you do anymore?” The voice is familiar, and considerably stronger than the duplicate’s own tone. Len smirks broadly and faces the Flash. “Did I tell you not to come snooping here? You could seriously mess something up!”

Barry-2 looks relieved but confused. “You,” he gestures to regular Barry, “know him?” then points to Len.

Flash rolls his eyes. “Unfortunately.”

Len shrugs without an apology.

Flash groans. “Sorry, uh, me.” He nods to his doppelganger. “Won’t happen again.”

Len doesn’t even have time for a snappy interjection before the Flash is whisking them away—back to their usual Earth. Len stumbles once Flash has let go of him; after he regains his footing, he realizes Flash is sporting his usual ‘I’m not mad, I’m disappointed’ expression. Len can’t help it, he laughs.

Flash waits that out too, and eventually pulls the cowl off by the time Len has quelled his mirth. “What were you thinking?” He asks with crossed arms and a wide stance, trying to give off an air of dominance.

Len shrugs. “Wanted an adventure.”

“You realize you could’ve caused some serious chaos, right? You’re lucky it was my doppelganger you ran into and not—yourself, or Mick’s!” Flash rambles on with his scolding. Len tunes out not long after it starts, and wonders when he’ll be called back to work by Rip. They’re supposed to be on a bit of a mini-vacation for the time being, but something is telling Len that won’t last.

“Are you even listening?” Flash asks and Len can’t mask his surprise when they’re suddenly chest to chest. “You’re not listening.”

Len shrugs again.

Sparks of electricity flash in Barry’s eyes and Len is intrigued. He leans in a bit closer to see them better, and Barry doesn’t move away. Len wonders if perhaps he _did_ miss something important in the kid’s rant when said kid is kissing him, hard and brutal and desperate. Len kisses back, though, despite the way his mind is racing. He brings a hand to cup the back of Barry’s head and draw him into a deeper kiss.

Barry groans, fists his hands in Len’s parka, and pushes until Len’s back hits the wall. Len’s free hand secures itself to Barry’s waist and they kiss until they’re both gasping for air. Len takes in the way Barry’s lips are kiss-swollen for only a few seconds before healing. Len tilts his head and meets Barry’s gaze.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on Scarlet?” Len asks with a grin. His hand is still tight on Barry’s waist and he’s enjoying the heat beneath his hand.

Barry blushes deeper but doesn’t look timid or shy. He’s still strong in Len’s grasp and that in itself is attractive. “Watching you kiss me—not _me_ but, you know,” Barry’s hands wave around in vague gestures, “led me to a... startling revelation.” He admits in a low voice. Len has to lean in to catch the latter half of the confession and when he does, he grins.

The hand that had tangled in Barry’s hair drops to the kid’s waist, and Len pulls their hips flush against one another. Barry squeaks and it eggs Len on. “For what it’s worth, kid, I like you _much_ better than that other one.” Len jerks his head at the portal for emphasis.

Barry laughs and shakes his head. “You know he’s married, right? To that Earth’s Iris?”

Len shrugs. “Good thing I’ve got you then, since you’re not married.” Len’s hand move and grasp Barry’s ass and lift; Barry wraps his legs around Len’s waist automatically and when he kisses Len like a starving man, Len can’t help but think… _not married… **yet**._

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Ingrid Bergman, _"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_


End file.
